Jason Meets Piper's Dad
by ShipsAreLife
Summary: A one-shot where Piper takes Jason to meet her father. POV's switch. All rights go to Rick. I do not own these characters. One major BoO spoiler. PiperXJason. JasonXPiper. AnnabethXPercy. PercyXAnnabeth. Jasper. Percabeth.


_**I've decided to do a one-shot when Jason meets Piper's dad for the first time. They explain the whole demigod situation. This may be slight OOC. Well, I guess that's all I have to say. Enjoy.**_

(Jason's POV)

I'm walking with Piper. We're hand in hand as she shows me parts of California. After the war finished, Piper said I should meet her father. I guess that makes sense, but I'm still nervous about it.

This is Piper's _father. _I've never been good with these types of situations, not that I'd really been in many (thank you, Jupiter!)

Piper stopped walking and took a deep breath, "come on," she says. I look up to the house—no, a better word would be mansion. This house is huge. It's a brown brick building with a lot of windows to bring in natural light. A man I've seen in some movies comes out.

Piper's father shouts out, "Oh, Pipes!"

"Hey dad," she smiles. She drops my hand and goes to hug her father. Her shirt moves up so I can see the handle of her knife. Thankfully, Piper's dad doesn't notice.

"Who's this?" He asks. I was so focused on the knife I didn't notice that they broke out of the hug. He sticks his hand out.

I shake his hand, "Jason Grace. Nice to meet you."

"Dad, this is my boyfriend," Piper says. Her father looks surprised. "Remember? I told you about him…"

"Oh yes! I remember you said—" Piper's dad starts then stops. Piper is giving her dad a death stare. I wonder what she said about me. Her cheeks turn to a rose color. "So, how was camp?"

Piper's breathing stops. Then she takes a deep gulp of oxygen. I can tell she's thinking about Leo. She fake-smiles, "Camp was good."

"Come on, let's go inside."

If I thought the outside looked crazy expensive… the inside was 100 times better. We stepped into the living room and the too-clean carpets. The room looked like it was worth a million dollars. It probably was actually.

The brown and black theme fitted the room nicely. Her dad says, "come on in and sit down. I'll grab dinner."

"Thank you," I say.

(Piper's POV)

I can't believe my dad. He was about to talk about what I said about Jason in front of him! I would be completely mortified.

(Flashback)

_I pick up Annabeth's phone to call my father. "Hello?" He questions._

"_Hey dad, it's Piper," I state._

"_Oh! Hey! How are you?"_

"_I'm good, how are you?" I ask. "How's the new movie?"_

_So, we went on to talk about life and things. "Hey, I have to hang up soon, but I wanted to tell you I… I have a boyfriend now."_

"_Oh."_

_That's all he says. _

_Like that's it._

"_Dad?" I ask over the silence._

"_Sorry, Pipes, it's just… you're all grown up now."_

"_Don't worry about me."_

"_I'll always be worried about you," my dad says. I can hear the eye roll he's doing right now._

"_Trust me, I've learned to take care of myself. Self-defense classes here are crazy."_

_My dad doesn't say anything for a while. Then, he says, "does he make you happy?"_

"_More than anyone else in the world," I say. "But, I mean that for someone who isn't family."_

"_What's he like?"_

"_He's strong. He'd do anything for me. He's… I can't even describe it to you, really. I just feel safe and loved around him. Do you know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah, I do. Well, I'll see you soon."_

(End of Flashback)

Jason and I sit on the couch. I want to talk to him, but I can tell he's looking around this room, taking everything in. Then, his head turns slightly. It looks like he's scooping out a battle scene. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"We have company."

I gulp a bit. He looks out the window to our backyard. He's able to see the ocean and a pool. But, that's not what he's focusing on. He's looking up to the sky. I guess I just thought after we beat Earth Mother everything would go back to normal. We'd be normal humans. But, we're not normal, so I don't know why I suspected that. Dad walks into the living room and sits next to me.

"He seems tense. What's up?"

I can't even respond. Jason screams to me, "Piper! Nine o'clock!"

I don't even think. I trust Jason, so when he tells me to do something, I do it. I rip my dagger out of my belt and stab. I didn't get a good look at him. He turned into dust too fast. I know he was green and looked like a zombie thing. But, that's about it.

Jason hugs me a little passionately. He's hugging me too passionately in front of my dad. But, my dad just stares at the green blood on my dagger. "Wh—What just happened?"

I can't explain to him right now. I tell Jason, "There's more! Come on!" We run out to the backyard. I look up at the monster. I must have just killed her baby. She's crying and whining. I can feel electricity rolling in. A thunderstorm is coming.

I protect my dad while Jason focuses on killing the Mother Monster. I see the water move before Jason does. A shape appears. There are sea-green eyes staring at me.

Percy.

He goes up to Jason and is fixated on helping. They charge up a hurricane and wash out the Mother Monster. She flows to the ocean. Percy yells, "Dad! Can you get that for me?"

The water churns and the Mother Monster falls deep into the ocean.

I walk up to Jason and Percy. There's no damage on them. Good. I hug Percy. "What are you even doing here?" I ask.

"Annabeth said I should help. We were down the street a bit."

"Why?" Jason asks.

"Chiron said you guys shouldn't vacation alone. Also, we wanted to take a break from camp."

Annabeth hugs me. "Percy, I think we're interrupting…"

My dad introduces himself. Annabeth and Percy introduce themselves. I say, "These are also some good friends from camp. But, they have to get going now."

"See you guys later," Annabeth says. Annabeth and Percy walk away, hand in hand.

"What just happened?" Dad asks.

"Well, you know, I met mom at camp."

"Your mother?" My dad does a hard blink.

"Yeah, she's a character all right. She's also Aphrodite. Come inside, I'll tell you about it."

_**So, there you go. Kind of short and stupid, but I kind of liked it. **_


End file.
